Get Out
by StoryReader888
Summary: Jordan was once a vampire hunter, helping the hunters in Chicago to try and get rid of the Dandies Coven. But an arguement with her brother forced her away to a different city. What happens when the head vampire finds her? OCxWilliam Beckett


**Title:** Get Out

**Character:** William Beckett

**Music Video:** A Little Less Sixteen Candles... A Little More Touch Me (Fall Out Boy)

**Lyrics:** "Witchcraft" by Pendulum

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

Vampire Beckett

* * *

><p><em><strong>"He's coming and she knows it. Even though she knows why. Footsteps in the hallway.<strong>_

_**Girl you haven't got time. You gotta get out. Go far away."**_

* * *

><p>Jordan knew about the mess with the vampires in the city of Chicago. She knew all about the Dandies and the other covens. She knew about the hunters, and she knew about how Pete Wentz had been turned into a vampire. Though, she didn't know <em>why<em>. She hadn't stuck around long enough to find out.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start over.

Jordan used to be a vampire hunter, solely because of her older brother, Peter Wentz, forced her into it. He had said it was his way of 'looking after her'. The two did _not_ get along, and were always at each others' throats. Because of that, they've almost been killed several times because they were too busy screaming at each other and didn't see the approaching vampires. That's also how Pete had gotten bitten and turned.

Her and Pete were arguing as usual, ignoring the mass of fighting that surrounded them. He was angry because she refused to take a stake. She looked away for just one second, and when she looked up again, William Beckett, leader of the Dandies, was standing behind Pete, licking his lips. Before she could call out to him, William had leaned down and sunk his teeth into Pete's neck. He didn't drain him, though. No, he wanted Pete to become the monster he had been fighting for so long.

By the time Patrick and the others made it over, William was already gone. Of course, with Pete screaming in agony, they had no choice but to retreat. And retreat they did.

After Pete had finished his transformation, he was livid. The first thing he did was get in Jordan's face, pinning the blame solely on her, saying that if she had just listened to him, none of this would of happened. At first, her eyes had widened in disbelief and pain. But that pain quickly melted into anger. That day, when the sun had full risen, she packed her things and left the hideout, leaving the city and her so called brother behind.

She never looked back.

**»»»»**

Jordan had lost count of how many days had passed since she left, and she didn't care to count them. She thought of Patrick and Andy and Joe everyday, and hoped that they were okay. But she refused to go back. She refused to contact them. She didn't want to think about Pete or William Beckett or vampires in general. She had had enough of that for _three _life times.

But something was pricking at the back of her mind, and she didn't like it.

For about a week now, her nerves had been on end. She had the feeling that something - something very bad - was going to happen. She didn't know if it was just the instinct she had worked up after dealing with vampires for so long, or if it was legit. But it was killing her. She expected something to happen, but she didn't know when or where, or _what_, was going to happen. Something told her it had to do with William Becket, but she really did not want believe that. There was only so much someone could handle of that man...

Jordan was sitting in her apartment watching TV when she felt it.

Her dark eyes widened and her heart picked up speed, her breathing ragged. He was here. William-Fucking-Beckett was here. He was coming for her, and she knew it. She bolted off the couch, trying to keep her breathing and heart rate under control. She _knew_ this was going to happen, but that did little for her nerves.

Jordan was strong, and she had killed her fair share of vampires. But this was **William Beckett**, one of the strongest vampires ever created. She didn't stand a chance. Not alone.

She scrambled around the apartment, grabbing her knives and throwing them into her bag along with the clothes she carelessly shoved in. She had to get out of there.

William's footsteps echoed through the hall and it felt as if time slowed. She couldn't hear anything but his footsteps drawing closer and the pounding of her own heart. She didn't have anymore time left. She had to get out, get out and go far away. The footsteps stopped infront of her door and she could see his shadow through the small crack seperating the wood from the floor.

With a gulp, she threw the window up just as the door slammed open, bouncing against the wall.

Without a glance behind her, without thinking about how stupid it was to get an apartment on the second floor, she jumped out the window, landing on her feet before falling to her knees. A groan passed her lips as she forced herself up.

The last thing she saw before she took off down the road was William Beckett standing at her window, staring down at her with a blank expression.


End file.
